Dragon Ball Z A New Start
by raiden221
Summary: Set 5 years after the majin buu saga and ignores GT altogether. It will feature characters from the show but will focus on the selected OC's. OC Selection is closed
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z A New Start

Set 5 years after the majin buu saga and ignores GT altogether. It will feature characters from the show but will focus on the selected OC's. Here's what I need:

Name: self-explanatory

Age: get creative I mean Gohan was four when he started training!

Gender: again self-explanatory

Race: keep it simple for the Hero's: Saiyans, Half Saiyans, Humans, and Namekians. Anything goes for the Villain's although if you make a race I need a detailed description.

Hero or Villain: Which side is your character on?

Personality: get detailed please

History: Where they came from, how they learned to fight, how they met the Z-Fighters (hero's), How they met the main Villain (Villain). Please be very detailed

Appearance: Hair, eyes, Clothes etc.

Skill Set: What Techniques they can use (if you create a move I need a detailed discretion of how it works), style of fighting (defensive, offensive, etc.)

Strengths: 3 of them

Weakness: again 3 of them

Extra: anything else you feel I should know

(Main villain only) Why are they attacking earth?:

I need three or four Hero's and about nine sub Villains and one main Villain. PM or review me your character and I will send you a message letting you know if yours is accepted. Anyways here is my OC!

Name: Raiden

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Race: Half Saiyan

Hero or Villain: Hero

Personality: Acts cold towards most other fighters with the exceptions being Piccolo and Gohan, when he is with others who don't fight like Bulma or Chi-Chi he will be quiet and act polite. Despite his cold attitude he has a very strong sense of justice and will do anything to save others. He is quite serious around others, especially Piccolo, he refuses to let his mentor know he enjoys goofing around. His pride won't let him show any sort of weakness to others.

History: his father landed on earth a few months after the defeat of cell, battered an injured. His mother found his father. She took him in and they formed a relationship together. A year went by and they had a child. Finally his father decided to do what he came to earth to do, kill everyone. He offered to bring the woman with him since he planned to take the child with him anyway. She refused and grabbed the child in an attempt to keep him from his father. In a fit of rage he destroyed the house with the woman and his child inside. Piccolo was nearby and sensed the slight Ki spike and went to investigate. When Piccolo got there he saw the Saiyan floating above the wreaked house preparing another Ki attack to finish of the woman and child whom somehow managed to avoid being crushed by the house. Piccolo intervened and quickly put an end to the Saiyan. Piccolo landed near the woman and saw that she was on deaths door. She quickly pleaded with him to take care of the child saying that he would one day become a great hero. Shortly after she died. Piccolo took the child and trained him up on the lookout.

Appearance: he has traditional black spiky Saiyan hair, with cold blue/grey eyes. He always wears a GI exactly like Piccolo's with the cape and Turban covering most of his hair except a spike that sticks out in the front.

Skill Set: List of moves: Masenko, Solar Flare, After Image, Fusion Dance, Kaio-ken, Super Kaio-ken, Hell Zone Grenade. Ultimate Move: Special Beam Cannon. He is a defensive fighter whom waits for his opponent to make a mistake then destroys them.

Strengths: has focused on training his entire life so he is a very competent fighter, he is a very tactically gifted person like Piccolo, keeps a calm and level headed attitude in battle.

Weakness: horrible people skills, if he knows someone is in trouble it doesn't matter how outclassed he is, he will rush into battle, his fighters pride can get him into tricky situations.

Extra: he can reach Super Saiyan 2 and is training on unlocking his Super Saiyan 3 powers with Piccolo!

I guess that's it please either PM or review submissions.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z A New Start

Ok I have every character I need and the first part should be out sometime next week. It would be out before then but certain circumstances will prevent me from posting till Tuesday. Anyway here is the final list of characters.

**HERO'S:**

**Raiden**

**Ember**

**Kahari**

**Yuken**

**Nash**

**VILLAIN'S:**

**Ala-Kazam**

**Setsuko**

**Rozen**

**Android 1**

**Jaikon**

**Akiko**

**Erebus**

Thanks for submitting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Z: A New Start**

Raiden stood there leaning against a tree with his teacher Piccolo leaning on the other side. He had been told many stories of the world martial arts tournament, and now he was going to experience it for himself. Piccolo brought him here on Goku's recommendation. He was excited to test his skills but you wouldn't be able to tell from looking at him. He lifted his head, taking notice of several large powers approaching the island. He looked over to Piccolo.

"Those energy signals, are they the people you told me about?" Raiden asked. Piccolo nodded.

"Should we go meet them?"

"No they will find us. Just be patient Raiden." This time Raiden nodded. After a few minutes he spotted a group of people walking towards him and Piccolo. As they got closer Raiden could identify a few of them. He recognized Gohan right away since he was a huge part of his training. He was also able to recognize Goku from the few times he sparred with him. He remembered Goten from Gohan brought him along when they trained together. There was an older woman who he assumed was Goku's wife Chi-Chi. There was another younger woman who he thought was Videl, but he wasn't sure. The rest of them were children. The weird thing was two of them had substantial powers. The third one was stronger than any human he had met but wasn't much compared to the other two. Gohan stepped forward.

"Hey Piccolo nice day for a tournament huh?" Gohan said, smiling, to his former mentor. Piccolo just smirked and replied "It sure is kid."

"Are you entering the tournament?" Gohan asked. Piccolo shook his head. "Oh that's too bad." He looked over to Raiden. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm entering. Is this everyone or are we waiting for others, cause we need to register soon." Raiden replied.

"We just have to wait for Vegeta to get here." Gohan answered. Raiden simply nodded. He decided to find out a little more about his fellow competitors. He hadn't expected so many people to enter.

"So who all is competing today?" Raiden casually asked.

"Well There's you, my father, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Eighteen, myself, Angel, Yuken, Kahari, Nash, and of course Mr. Satan and Buu." Gohan replied. "Well that's all the people we know anyway." Raiden looked down at the grass in thought. There were so many people on that list he didn't know. He had met Vegeta and Trunks but he had never met Eighteen. She was an android if he remembered correctly. He knew, and despised, Mr. Satan. But Majin Buu was supposed to be incredibly strong. His thoughts were interrupted as another group of people joined them. "Hey Raiden come with me, there are some people I want to meet." Raiden looked back up at Gohan.

"Do I really have to Gohan? You know I hate meeting new people." Raiden grumbled.

"Yes it's important, now come on." Gohan said sternly. Raiden sighed.

"Fine." Raiden gave in and began to follow him when Goku spoke up.

"Hey everyone we need to go register."

Raiden smiled and turned to Gohan and said "Guess that will have to wait till were done with the tournament."

Needless to say the Z-warriors flew through the preliminaries and soon the pairings for the tournament were about to be drawn. However it was interrupted when a man flew over the tournament ring and landed. He had an immense power. He lifted his hand and in a split second shot an energy beam right through Goku's chest.

**A/N:**

**Well that's the first chapter and it didn't have much going on. I promise the next part will be a lot better but I had a lot of problems come up whenever I tried to sit down and write this. Mostly issues with moving. But they will be worked out very soon so I will have more time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Before I go on with the story I want to apologize about my absence for so long. I never intended to abandon this story but I was having some family problems and my access to the internet was rather limited. Although now I have a new computer and I intend to continue on with this story from now on at least once a week, if not more. Again I apologize and hope I haven't made any of you too mad. Now then I present chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2: The Enemy Revealed, A New Challenge For Earth

No one could move. The shock that swept through the Z-warrior's minds stopped them all in their tracks. The audience was quiet at first, however some thought it was part of the show and started cheering. However Raiden knew it was no act. He wanted to do something but his body wouldn't move. No matter how much he willed his body to move it wouldn't. This power was several times stronger then any power he could produce. Out of the corner of his eye Raiden saw Gohan leap forward, rushing to his father's aid. Raiden tried to warn Gohan, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. Raiden couldn't understand it. He was faced with things that kill a normal kid his age, and yet this power, this man, inspired pure fear in his heart that left him unable to act. Instead he was forced to watch as Gohan was struck down with an incredible blow to the stomach. Raiden watched as several others rushed forward in an atempt to help, only to end up like Gohan. Vegeta went down with a well placed chop to the head. Trunks followed him, being struck down with a ki blast. Goten received a knee to the chin and dropped like a rock. Piccolo rushed forward and was almost immediately thrown through a tournament wall. All the while he stood there unable to help. Finally he allowed his head to move and survey the damage. only four others remained standing. Two girls he thought to be a year or two older than himself, and two boys. The first girl had long black hair that seemed to lay flat, without any spikes that usually appeared in a saiyan's hair. She wore a deep purple GI with white wrist bands and a lavender belt. She also had golden earrings that had small golden chains with two golden metal feathers on the end of each chain. Her onyx black eyes glared up at the man who struck down the each of the Z-warriors.

Behind her stood the other girl. She stared coldly at Raiden, unsure if he would even attempt to help. This girl had knee length black hair with spikes at the end. Her bangs covered her own onyx eyes. She wore an orange and blue outfit, similar to Goku's. On her back were a pair of fairly large pink and white wings.

To her left stood a boy that was just as tall as Raiden. The boy had snow white hair that reminded Raiden of goten's hair when he was a child, although his hair seemed to stick out more to the right. He wore a colbalt blue GI that resembled Goku's, except there was no inner shirt. He also had what appeared to be a white belt, however what Raiden didn't notice is that the boy actually had a tail that was, at the moment, wrapped around his waist. The boy's dark blue eyes were burning with anger as he stared at the attacker that was now carrying Goku under his arm.

On the other end of the arena was another boy that appeared to be the same age as Raiden. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. Raiden noticed a resemblence between this boy and trunks, however the coat and pants this boy had on was red, whereas trunk's were blue. although they had the same black tank-top. he stared, silently up at the man who was now looking at the five kids who were still standing. Raiden's fear grew as the man's gaze fell upon the child, who still hasn't moved at all.

"I apologize for the intrusion, however i have orders to apprehend the one known as Goku. Do not worry, I wont kill him... yet." The man spoke with extreme confidence. At this point the crowd grew bored of this man who just stood there, interupting their fights. several began to yell and throw various bits of junk at the man. At first the man pretended not to notice it. But soon a slight smile spread across his face as he lifted his hand and stretched out his palm.

"NO DONT-" the girl with the wings began to yell before she was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Everyone watched with horror as an entire wall full of spectators disappear in a blinding flash. The man turned and faced the remaining Z-warriors once more.

"Now then as I was saying, my master has use of this saiyan. If you want him back then gather the Dragon Balls and bring them to my ship in the Yunzabit Highlands." With that the man began to take off with Goku in tow. It was at this point Raiden began to take notice of the man's attire, full body saiyan armor with pitch black hair that would resemble Raiden's if he were to remove his turban. He had grey eyes and he wore a scouter on his right eye. A brown tail hung from the man's waist.

"Who do you think you are to just simply kidnap Goku like this?" The girl with the wings yelled once more.

"Me? If you must know my name is Rozen, and as for why i'm taking him..." the man paused. A sick smile spread across his face before he continued.

"My master demands it." he said simply. "You have one week, till then i'll be keeping Goku." Satisfied by the look of fear and anger that spread over everyones faces he took of once more, only this time without any interuptions.


End file.
